Dalton verse  Christmas Gift
by i-heart-xanjen
Summary: Julian returns to his bedroom one day to find an anonymous Christmas gift: a naked Logan Wright bound and gagged in his bed. Rated M to be safe.


Julian had always hated Christmas. He didn't exactly know why, but there was something about the holiday that just sickened him. So when Dalton Academy chose to cover its hallways with endless Christmas decorations, he generally made a point to stay in his room as much as possible. Right now, with lessons over for the day and the other students happily exchanging gifts in the senior commons, the actor was hastily making his way back to Stuart to escape all the mayhem. _I wish I could just sleep until it's over,_ he thought, opening his door.

Julian stopped short immediately, gaping at the sight in front of him.

Logan Wright was in his bed, wrists tied to the headboard with one of Julian's ties. Another tie was wrapped around his mouth like a gag. He was naked except for a small blanket draped across his hips, a note on top of it which read "Merry Christmas."

Julian's heart beat faster and he felt his pants growing tighter. A smile crept onto his lips.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?"

Logan was glaring daggers at him. He struggled against the binds and growled to indicate that he wanted Julian to untie him. Julian, however, had other ideas. He set down his school bag and shrugged off his blazer, crossing over to the bed with a smirk.

"I suppose you'd like me to untie you, hm?"

Logan rolled his eyes and nodded.

Julian chuckled and carefully picked up the note. It wasn't signed, and he didn't recognize the handwriting. _What a shame,_ he thought. _I won't know who to thank._

"Well, this says 'Merry Christmas.' I guess that means you're my gift, huh?"

Logan sighed impatiently. Julian laughed again.

"Calm down. I'll let you out eventually. But first…"

Logan's anger slowly turned into confusion as Julian quickly removed the rest of his uniform. He climbed up onto the bed and straddled Logan, grinning smugly as the other boy's eyes widened.

"…I'd like to enjoy my gift."

Julian cupped Logan's face with both hands and considered removing the gag for full access to his lips. He decided against it, however; the idea of Logan tied up and gagged was too incredibly sexy to refuse. He settled for a soft kiss on the cheek for now and returned his attention to the rest of Logan's body.

By now, the prefect had figured out exactly what was going on here. He was completely powerless to do anything about it, yet for some odd reason, he didn't really care. To be honest, Logan had never really looked at Julian that way until now. And now, he liked what he saw.

Julian slowly ran his fingers down Logan's bare sides, and Logan shivered. He moaned softly as Julian removed the blanket and tossed it on the floor, exposing him completely. Julian raised an eyebrow. Without another word, he grasped Logan's now swollen member and began stroking him softly. Logan moaned, moving his hips along with Julian's hand. Julian smirked and moved faster, his own cock growing harder. Logan gasped, and Julian suddenly stopped moving. "Wait," he said, breathing heavily. "I'm not done with you yet."

Staring into Logan's eyes the whole time, Julian lifted a hand to his mouth, sucking on two of his fingers. Julian smirked and slid both fingers into Logan, stretching him out. Logan squirmed against him. Julian positioned himself at Logan's entrance and looked back up.

"Ready?"

Logan nodded vigorously. Julian entered him and moaned. God, he felt so _amazing…_

Both boys knew they weren't going to make it for very long. Hell, even the noises that Logan was making were enough to make Julian cream himself. The two screamed out simultaneously as they climaxed hard. Julian gasped for breath, falling back against the bed.

He lay still for a moment, his brain working to register what had just happened. _He had just had sex with Logan Wright._ Even the idea of it made his heart soar.

Logan pulled him out of his thoughts by lightly kicking him in the side. He suddenly remembered Logan's current position.

"Right. Sorry," he muttered, crawling up to Logan and untying the gag, removing it carefully. He smiled softly at the prefect.

Logan breathed heavily, but slowly returned Julian's smile. Without saying a word, Julian took Logan's face in his hands and kissed him. To his surprise, Logan responded eagerly, their lips moving in perfect synchronization. After about a minute, he pulled back slowly and whispered, "Could you untie me now, please?"

Julian nodded, shifting on the bed so that he could reach Logan's wrists. He quickly undid the knots and sat up next to Logan. Logan smiled softly, moving closer to Julian. Julian smiled back sheepishly.

"I, um…I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Logan had to laugh. "No, I'm alright." He sighed. "That was…amazing, actually."

Julian smirked. "Well good."

"But next time, I get to top."

Julian's heart skipped a beat. _Next time._

"Deal," he agreed.

"Excellent," Logan murmured, leaning forward to kiss him again.

"Wait," Julian said, remembering the note still on top of his clothes. "I almost forgot. Who do I have to thank for such a lovely gift?"

Logan rolled his eyes teasingly. "Derek," he grumbled.

Julian laughed. "Of course."

He closed the short distance between them, kissing Logan harder and more passionately than before. Logan moaned against his lips, deepening the kiss. Julian fell back onto the bed, pulling Logan down on top of him.

He was starting to like the idea of Christmas after all.


End file.
